


The Fall

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Greg is Sweet, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, Orgasm, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sex, Top Greg, True Love, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: It started with roving hands and sensual kisses...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



It started with roving hands and sensual kisses. Lips that brushed over the curve of Mycroft’s mouth as slick skin pressed urgently against his own. The salty taste of Gregory’s skin, the heady scent, and the intoxication of having Gregory deep inside him drowns Mycroft.

The waves lap over his head as the pleasure builds inside of him like a crescendo, they are climbing towards a summit that is almost in reach and Mycroft is desperate to reach nirvana.

His body tightens, arching to meet Gregory’s every movement. They kiss again, Gregory’s sinful mouth covering his own, stifling those deplorable noises that only Gregory seems to draw from Mycroft’s throat as he reaches his peak.

He cries out into Gregory’s mouth, stealing greedy kisses as his body goes taut. It is as if a thousand stars are rushing through his nervous system, each one erupting like super nova in his veins as he climaxes. It steals away every thought he has ever had.

In this moment there is only the two of them, nothing before and nothing after.

His fingertips trace over the firm muscles of Gregory’s back as he joins him at the apex. He whispers Mycroft’s name as if it were a prayer into the corner of his mouth. His dark fathomless gaze is raw and honest.

Mycroft sees it all and knows he too has been falling, the descent has been slow for him. He has fought it every step of the way. However, it is in the aftermath of their love making, during clumsy kisses and the unwillingness to separate that he is forced to admit the truth.

Mycroft Holmes has fallen, and he was powerless to stop it.


End file.
